Night Star Betrayal
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (ON HOLD)When Zoey thinks she finally is sttled in Jason comes back, but the thing is so is Sam. There are strang things happing to. There are attacks, human teenagers are coming back dead is it Jason or is soming more dark more evil then she thought of ever facing. She now has to fiight harder then she has had before. Sequel to Night Star.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

"Look new kid." Erin said and slid into our bench.

"She's Sarah Freebirds roommate." Damien said jerked his chin towards a pretty girl with black hair who was showing another girl who looked lost.

"She clearly has a better sense of fashion than Sarah. Despite the stress of being Marked, maybe she'll help her with her unfortunate ugly shoe propensity."

"Damien." Shaunee said,"Again you are getting on my damn—"

"—last nerve with your vocab bull shit." Erin finished

Damien sniffed and looking offended and gayer than he usually looked (Though he definitely is gay).

"If your vocabulary wasn't so abysmal you could understand me."

The Twins were just about to say something when I said. "Propensity—an often intense natural preference. Abysmal—absolutely horrible."  
"Now will y'all quick bickering and be nice? You know it's almost time for parent visitation." Stevie Rae said

"Crap, I totally forgot about it."

Damien groaned and dropped his head on the table. "I forgot too." I felt bad for him, his parents didn't mind him being Marked but when they found out he was gay they didn't like that.

"My relative's aren't coming, they came last month. There too busy this month."

"Mine to, they sent me an emai,l they're taking a Thanksgiving cruise to Alaska." Erin said

"Hey Damien maybe they wont show." Stevie Rae said

"No they'll come it's my birthday month, they bring presents."

"That doesn't sound to bad." I said "You said you were needing a new sketch pad."

"They won't get me one. I asked for an easel last year and they got me camping supplies."

I shook my head and felt bad.

Wanting to change the subject, Damien turned to me.

"This is your first parent visit what will your parents be like."

"My aunt's coming with my little sister, my parents died when I was little."

They all looked sadly at me.

"Sorry to. . . " Damien started to say

"No it's okay I've meant to tell you guys."

"Zoey? I thought I'd bring my roommate to come and see you. Diana this is Zoey Redbird."

I looked up and smiled.

"Hello."  
"It's true!" She blurted and then blushed

"Yes it is I have a colored in Mark and addition to it."  
"Sorry it's just hard to."

"Believe." Damien said

She nodded

"It's fine I understand."

"Well we better go I need to show her to her fifth period class." At that they walked away not before they bowed respectfully.

"I really hate it when they do that."

"You deserve it Zoey, you're the only third former to be made leader of the Dark Daughters." Damien said

"Face it Z your special." Shaunee said

"Speaking of them have you decided on want you want the new requirements of membership to be?" Stevie Rae asked

Damn, I haven't given much thought to that.

"No, not yet I'm still workin' on it. Could you guys help me."

They were quiet. I opened my month to thank them very much for not saying anything. But our High Priestess's commanding voice over the intercom.

"Students and professors, please make your way to the reception hall. It is now time for parent visit."

"Stevie Rae! Ohmygosh I have hissed you."

"Mama." Stevie Rae cried and flung her arms around a woman who looked like her.

"Well there's my parents." Damien said and walked away

I made my way along the wall trying to find my Aunt.

"Zoey!"

"Julie!"

She ran up to me and picked her up and hugged her.

"Oh I missed you so much." I said and kissed her cheek

"Where's aunty?"

"Mama I want you to meet my roommate Zoey Redbird."

"Hello miss Johnson. It's nice to meet you."

"Zoey! It so nice to see you! And oh my your Mark is as pretty as Stevie Rae said it was." She hugged taking me by surprise. " I'm glad you're taking care of Stevie Rae."

"Who's this?" Stevie Rae asked

"Julie, my little sister."

"Hi!" She said with a big smile on her face

"She's so cute!" Stevie Rae said

Julie has black hair just like our mother and green eyes like our father.

"Mama, did you any chocolate chip cookies."

"Yes, I did, but I realized I left them in the car. How about you come out and help me bring them in." She turned to me and smiled. "You're more than welcome to come with us, Zoey."

"Zoey."

I heard my name spoken and I turned to see who had said it. When I saw how it was and a huge smile spread across my face. It was someone I hadn't seen in years,

"Sam!" I exclaimed and ran to him Julie behind me.

"SAM!" I said again and ran into him and hugged him

"Zoey it's so nice to see you again."

"Where have you been? I missed you so much."

"Zoey don't I get a hug to?"

"Of course you do Jenny." And gave her a hug

"Zoey this must be your parents?" Mrs. Johnson said

I smiled and shook my head, " No this is my aunt Jenny and my brother Sam."

When I heard _his _voice, my world shattered. Why was he here why now?

"Don't I get introduced, Zoey?"

"Jason."


	2. Auther's note

not a chapter but got to my profile. There a poll and vote. I'll be updating tomorrow

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_"Zoey this must be your parents?" Mrs. Johnson said_

_I smiled and shook my head, " No this is my aunt Jenny and my brother Sam."_

_When I heard his voice, my world shattered. Why was he here why now?_

_"Don't I get introduced, Zoey?"_

_"Jason."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I snarled

"Zoey? Wha. . ." Stevie Rae started to say

"Nothing we just don't get along, we haven't for a while."

"Like you ever have." Greg snorted

"Look Gre…"  
"Zoey. There you are, ohh it's nice to see you Jenny. You must be the rest of her family."

"That's right, That's Sam, Greg and Jason, Sam and Jason are my brothers and Greg is my uncle."

"It's nice to meet you."

Someone was tugging on my shirt. I looked down and Julie was there she was yawning. I pick her up and put her in my shoulders.

"So Zoey, you said that you did something special and that's how you got the addition to your Mark? You also said that you were made Leader of the Dark Daughters, But never said exactly how."

I tensed. I didn't want to deal with it, especially with Jason here. Jason is not the one to like it when someone is stronger them him, I mean if you're not with him, he'll try to get you to, but if you don't he'll try to kill you. He did it with our parents and our brother, and I know he'll try it with me.

"There was a small accident. With Zoey's quick thinking she was able to save a young man, by drawing the energy from her affinity for the elements. The Tattooing is simply an sign of a favor she found with the Goddess."

Greg snorted, "What you're saying is blasphemy." His voice was strained that managed to sound anger. " You putting her immortal soul in danger."

Neferet turned to him, she looked amused, no angry.

(Greg is part of the people of faith)

"You must be an Elder from the People of Faith."

He stood up straight and held his chin up. 'Yes I am."

"Then lets come to an understanding. I wouldn't come into your home or church, and belittle your beliefs, I do disagree with them. But when you come into my home you respect my beliefs."

Greg narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Neferet interrupted him.

"You have two choices. Leave and never come back. Or you may visit the House of Night as invited guest. _Decide Now._" When she said those words I had to force myself not to cringe.

"Jenna." He said through his teeth, "Lets go." He looked at me with such hatred I stepped back.

"Sam. Take Julie." I said and he came over and took her.

Jenny shook her head "No I'm staying."

He now looked pissed off and stepped forward.

"Come on Jenna."

She just stood there and didn't do anything. Now he was going to explode, he raised his hand and I reacted fast. I jumped in front of her and felt a sting on my cheek. And that set off a lot of things Jenny was cringed away, Neferet called in Dragon.

"Take him out!" Neferet said sounding pissed

"Sam get Jenna and Julie out of here." I said

He left with Julie and Jenna.

"Zoey are you okay?"

"Fine."

He dare try and hurt her!

"Zoey I'll watch after Jenna and Julie." Jason said and I narrowed my eyes but nodded

He lefted.

* * *

"_**Damn it Knight! Why did he have to show up, why now!"**_

"_**I Don't know Zoey."  
**_

"_**Have the others watch over Jason."**_

He nodded.

I was out by the east wall so I walked over to the oak tree and slid to the ground and put my head between my legs.

_Why now what does he want? I just can't seem to catch a break._


	4. Auther's Note's

I'd like to say i might not be able to update as soon as i usally do. I just starting my freashman year so i'm going to be busy. But i'll try to update this weekend but theres no promises i have a babysissting job so i'll try and do it as soon as posible.

Thank you, Tanyaochy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- i dont own HON

"_**Damn it Knight! Why did he have to show up, why now!"**_

"_**I Don't know Zoey."**_

"_**Have the others watch over Jason."**_

_He nodded._

_I was out by the east wall so I walked over to the oak tree and slid to the ground and put my head between my legs._

_Why now what does he want? I just can't seem to catch a break._

* * *

I don't know how long i was out there tell my friends came out looking for me.

"Zoey are you okay? I saw what happened." Damien asked

"Damn uncle is an idiot." i muttered

"why did..."

"Theres not much to say."

I knew they were going to asked more questions but a howl ripped through the night shattering it.

Then a pure black wolf with glowing green eyes landed in front of my group of friends. (he wolf is Jason)

"Get back!" i yelled

"Zo. . ." they started to say

But Jason lunged for them and did the only thing i could do i jumped between them shifting. i snarled and growled.

"Z-z-zoey?" They said

I jumped at him and bit his shoulder and dug my claws into his shoulder. He yelped and throw me against a tree i yelped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya it's over by the east wall."

Jason growled and jumped over the wall and then i quickly shifted back as the Dragon and another teacher came over.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't knew, thats what we came here." I said

"Okay but go to your dorms." And we walked off

after a while and when we were alone, they turned to me.

"Just what the hell was that?" Erin said

i sighed and began to explain

* * *

I will explain the next chapter please review, sorry for the shorteness


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own hon

"Why didnt you tell us?" Damien asked

"your endangered now that you know, My brother Jason, he to is one along with my other brother and my sister, now that Jason knews that you know he'll come back for and wont stop tell you are dead."

"Why?"

"He wants to become leader and he wont stop comeing untell i am gone , he'll do anything for it and i'v tried all i can to stop him."

"Your dog what is he?" Erin asked

"He's my protector, a warrior so to speak."

"You kept this for our safety." Damien said

"Yes."

_"Tell them about Neferet to." _Nova told me

"I have to tell you guys something else to. its about Neferet." i took in a breath and sighed

"When i frist got here i saw something around her, it was black, it stuck to her, and i am sure its Darkness, iv any seen it one other place like that."

"Neferet evil, right." Erin said plainly

"Fine dont believe me i said and i turned and walked away


	7. Chapter 7

i dont own hon

Its been a while since i had walked away. i didnt feel bad but, something felt wrong.

I walked into the tv room and saw that my friends were sitting around the tv.

"Zoey come here." Stevie Rae said

i quickly walked over to them, the news was on.

_To repeat tonights story a local tennager Brian Philies was found along side a river, dead. multple cuts and claw marks. the police say he was attacked by an animal._

I froze, dead, attcked, animal.

then one word one name poped into my head.

"Jason." i growled

* * *

later that day

"ohh Zory there you are." Neferet said

"Yes?" i said

"These kind men would like to ask you some qustions."

i nodded

"Miss Redbird, we'd like to ask where were you and starday night, from 6 to 9."

"i was in my dorm."

and the qustions went on.

* * *

Jason pov

i was out by the river side where the kid was found. i smiled, i was the one who had got the kid but a group of vampires neferet had was the ones to kill them. i knew what i was going to do, i was going to unleash hell on my sister.


End file.
